rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Blonde Hair
Magic Blonde Hair '(now referred to as '"the Sundrop" since its original form no longer exists, which was ultimately devoid of power and eventually destroyed) is the unnatural style of Princess Rapunzel that plays an extremely important and crucial part in the plot of Disney's Tangled and the series, Tangled: The Series. It was known to have the ability to heal the sick and wounded as well as return someone to life after suntanning potentially fatal, lethal wounds. However, this ability was later revealed to have been neutralized by a fraction of the Moonstone's power it had absorbed when Princess Rapunzel had touched the rock spikes. Once fully empowered by its secondary spell, it enabled its earthly host to levitate into the air, her eyes to glow yellow, and unleash a very strong burst of pure solar energy which was able to effectively push back and disintegrate some of the black moon rocks that a furious Casandra kept sending her way. Background In the TV series, Rapunzel's magic hair grows back to the length and color it was in the film. It grows back when Rapunzel and her handmaid, Cassandra, discover some mystical rocks with magical properties during a secret adventure. In the series, her new hair is revealed to be indestructible and cannot be cut. It's later revealed that Rapunzel's hair no longer possesses its original powers to heal, but is revealed to have acquired a new power, protecting Rapunzel by creating a magical shield. It also appears to respond to her subconscious when she's dreaming, because it was levitating all over her bedroom before she woke up. Rapunzel's hair glows when she approaches the rocks, though it is not yet revealed if there is any magic with it. In ''The Quest for Varian'', Rapunzel tried to stop the troops chasing her and pulled down her hair from the tower to touch the rocks. The hair and the rocks triggered a shock wave to stun the troops successfully, but it caused the rapid growth of the rocks towards Rapunzel and consequently destroyed Princess Rapunzel's childhood home. Appearances in Printed Media Novels * Rapunzel and the Lost Lagoon * Rapunzel and the Vanishing Village * Comic Books * Adventure is Calling Video Games * Kingdom Hearts III Trivia *On Rapunzel dolls, her hair is long and blonde again, not short and brown like it is at the end of the movie. Some dolls have her hair braided with flowers, and other just long and blonde. There is only one doll that has been seen with short brown hair. In pictures, Rapunzel's hair is again long and blonde. *In the original story, Rapunzel did have healing powers but they were held in her tears and were used to restore the prince's sight. Disney expanded this myth to give Rapunzel her healing hair. *In the original trailer of Tangled, it would have been able to move on its own and act like another appendage as it attacked Eugene when he came up to the tower. About Magic Blonde Hair/the Sundrop Season One * "Cassandra- my hair!!" * "Did you see the seventy feet of-my-father's-going-to-kill-me- growing from my head!!" * "How am I supposed to cut this hair!!?" * "Are you sure you can't see it?" * "You snuck out last night, went beyond the walls of Corona; where you touched a mysterious rock that somehow caused your hair to return?" * "And now that this has returned, the very reason you snatched away from me in the first place, I'm afraid I am left with no choice." * "I missed this." * (In a nightmare) "And look- Your hair has returned!!" * "Yeah, yeah!! Everyone knows the hair's back!!" * "I been thinking about your hair." * "If I'm right, this should tell us all there is to know about your hair." * "Fantastical stories about your hair returning have spread throughout Corona. Some say it's magic, but personally, I don't really believe that." * "Now, let's see exactly what this hair is made of." * "It's really...long." * "We've acquired some critical data about your hair: It no longer possesses its legendary healing power." * "I think they're what made my hair grow back." * "The Rocks, my hair, Varian- It's like they're all connected." * "Your hair touches these things and we're goners!" * (Quietly) "Letting down my hair." * Only the magic of her unbreakable hair can shatter the amber and free my father!" * "Unbreakable, unbreakable. To put it plainly, with assistance from my drill, Rapunzel's hair should be able to shatter the amber and free my father." Season Two * "It didn't cut." * "They're not reacting because they found the Sundrop. That would be you." * "Another Sundrop incantation?" * "I've seen the Sundrop's power firsthand, Hector!! And so will you when we return to the Dark Kingdom." * "And now. For the so-called Sundrop." * "Impossibly long golden locks..." * "Mother did always say people would want to steal my hair!!" * "My master, Zhan Tiri, has a great need for this little Sundrop." * "How does my hair work!!?" * "It must know the Sundrop is close." * "She's the Sundrop." * "You don't know that she is, Son." * "She's the Sundrop!!" * "Only the Sundrop can access the Moonstone's great power" Season Three * "You do not have a shield of magic hair that will protect you when this thing explodes." * "This kept the Sundrop safe until she made her way to the Dark Kingdom." * "You must wield the power of the Moonstone and the Sundrop" * "You're the embodiment of the Sundrop!!" * "The scroll has the instructions to wield the power of the Moonstone and the Sundrop" *"The Sundrop must use it against the Moonstone." * "There are some things your hair can't block." * "Let me out of this hair!!" * "Prepare yourself, Sundrop." * "When the eclipse comes, I shall draw the powers of the Sundrop and Moonstone to myself." * "Make your hair do the bright thing!!" * "The only thing Gothel ever wanted from me was my hair." * " Category:Objects Category:Magic Category:Article stubs